


Broken

by superbloodmoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, i forgot i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbloodmoon/pseuds/superbloodmoon
Summary: Bruce breaks down, Tony makes him whole again.--Basically, Bruce gets really self-depricating, sad, and all of that, and Tony soothes him and loves him.--I forgot I wrote this (I wrote it like 2 months ago and forgot abt it) soooo im posting it now since I guess its ok :]
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Broken

"No, Tony... I- You... You don't deserve me." Bruce was shaking at this point, his body heaving and convulsing and shuttering with every breath he tried to take. "I... I was a mistake. I made a mistake and I hurt you in that process," he shuttered out between sobs. The tears were starting to flow down his smooth cheeks - they had been pent up and threatening to come out for so long, but to no avail, and now they were streaming out, showing Tony how...  
How broken he was now.   
"God, no. No, no, no no no no no.” Tony said. The words choked him and his throat and stomach felt like they were being clogged up at the sight of how crumbled and ashamed and broken his boyfriend was.   
“God... No. You - You’re not. Bruce, baby, no. You’re all wrong, I do deserve you. We deserve eachother.”   
Tony kneeled beside the other man who was crumpled on the floor in the corner of his room and gently reached out a hand. After a tentative second to make sure Bruce was okay with it, he gently placed it on his back, trying to cover as much of his boyfriend’s broad back as he could and to spread the warmth of his wiry and worn hands to the other man.   
Bruce’s body stopped heaving for a second to register the hand on his back. It was reassuring. It helped.   
Then, the guilt seemed to break the dam that Tony had constructed in his mind and it broke in, shattering and ruining everything Tony had built. It crashed down on Bruce like a tidal wave and his body jerked violently. Tony’s hand wanted to move away, but he knew Bruce wouldn’t purposefully hurt him (but he also hoped he wouldn’t purposefully hurt himself), so his hand remained where it was, suspended in the air above Bruce Banner’s right shoulderblade, and slowly descended back onto the other man’s body.   
Tony gently moved his hand over Bruce’s back. Slow, purposeful movements. He pushed into Bruce a bit to ground him and tell him he was here. Here. With Tony.   
"N- No... I- I'm gonna hurt you, Tony. Y- You're just better off without me," The guilt seeped out again. Bruce had only whispered it, and it was mainly to himself, but Tony heard. God, it hurt him so much.   
"Bruce... No, you- you'd never hurt me," Tony soothed. He didn't know how to incorporate the way he just wanted Bruce to know. To believe his boyfriend's words. To know that he belonged here.  
After a few more minutes of Bruce fucking torturing himself and Tony by his body just... Heaving...  
Convulsing...  
Breaking.  
Bruce broke the silence.  
“Its just... Why? Why... Why me, Tony? Why’d you choose me?”  
This made Tony’s mind whirl. It had to contemplate why Bruce was asking this, why his boyfriend was so shattered, how he could help him, and, it had to find out a way to just tell him that he loved him. So much. So. Fucking. Much.  
“I-... Bruce,” he paused. “It’s because I love you. I have since the moment we met, and it’s just... The way- The way we work around eachother and interact and just... You. You’re perfect Bruce. I know you’d never hurt me.”  
“But what about the Other Guy?” Bruce meant to ask without an edge to his voice, but he let forth another utterly broken and shattered sob and it clouded all hope he had of controlling his speech.  
He tried to continue, though.  
“What if... God. Tony. Tony... What if he hurt you?”  
At that, Bruce just broke down. The pieces he was in shattered even more. Completely beyond salvation. His hair was clinging to the sides of his face and his eyelashes clouded his vision. There were dots of fractured color in his vision because of the water clinging to the strands of hair around his eyes and the bottom half of his eyesight was all blurred because of the water that was pooling there.  
Tears streamed down his cheeks and sobs wracked his body; made it convulse. Made it jerk. Made him involuntarily move away from the man he loved. Away from Tony.  
It hurt. It really hurt Tony to see how much pain the other man was in.   
Bruce hugged his knees so close to himself that Tony thought he might crack his bones (But he couldn't. The Other guy...") Tony pushed that thought away. God, he had to focus on the positive things now. For Bruce.   
Bruce was making these... These fucking dying animal noises. God. It pained Tony so much. He just wanted to hug Bruce and hold him and comfort him and rock him and let him and make him know everything was going to be okay. He just wanted to let him know he loved him so much.   
Tony would follow him to the ends of the Earth. He would follow Robert Bruce Banner through thick and thin. No matter what happened, he would always love him.   
If Bruce was threatened, Tony wouldn't hesitate to demolish whatever the hell was hurting his boyfriend. If he was happy, Tony would fuel that and make him even happier; he deserved it. 

If he was broken, Tony would put him back together.

Tony looked down at his right hand - it was still rubbing methodic circles on Bruce's shoulder. He slowed his ministrations and drifted them into his thumb being the only moving part - his thumb rubbing smaller circles on Bruce's back - something he knew the other man liked and was soothed by.   
Tony could feel the tension in his partner's shoulders easing and his body slowing it's heaving and lengthening the time in-between lurches. Then, he gently put his other hand around Bruce. He had his elbow crook be at the turn of Bruce's back to his left shoulder as if it were a puzzle piece; it fit perfectly.  
The billionaire used his position to pull himself towards Bruce and Bruce towards him equally; so they met in the middle.   
Tony let his right hand stop its movements and move around to Bruce's front, completing his hold on the other man. Making his circle whole. Making Bruce whole again.  
Bruce hardly noticed his movement towards Tony, and when he did, he felt so complete. The other man's hold on him was so comforting. God, the way Tony held him felt so good...   
Tony's head buried itself in the crook of Bruce's neck. He felt grounded that way. The contact...  
No one had touched him like this when he was this messed up in what seemed like forever. Before Tony, he had to manage these feelings on his own. Well, the Hulk ended up doing that. The Hulk always took over and Bruce ended up dealing with his emotions by being knocked unconscious by the wave of emotions that hit him after his transformation back into Banner. The initial post-transformation wave of stress, exhaustion, and fear on top of his package of other emotions he was dealing with before.   
It just made everything worse. The Hulk did.  
But he saved Tony.  
The fact that Tony wouldn't be here, holding Bruce, caring for him, loving him, just... Being alive.   
If the Hulk hadn't grabbed Tony in the New York battle, the love of his life wouldn't be here. Bruce... Bruce probably wouldn't be either...  
And there came the tears.  
They streamed down Bruce's face in a clean river.   
The convulsing and jerking had slowed to a fraction of their original pace, and now Bruce just let the tears flow.  
He felt a weight being shifted onto his side, enveloping him. Holding him. Bruce leaned into it and gripped Tony like his life depended on it. It kind of did. That's the scary part.  
The tears at the curve of Bruce's jaw flowed onto Tony's bare arm. His strong but lean arm. The arm that was holding Bruce. Holding him together. Staying with him. Making him whole again.   
Tony's mind was slowing down, going along with the pace of the interaction, and it was taking time to just dwell in the moment.   
It was just him and Bruce right now.  
Both of them, sitting on the floor in Bruce's room. How long had they been there?   
It doesn't matter.  
What matters is that Bruce is okay.  
Tony withdrew his head from where it was in the crook of Bruce's neck and looked at the other man - a huge mix of emotions in both of their eyes. Tony looked at how Bruce's eyes were puffy and red from crying and...how he longed to cup Bruce's head in his hand and kiss his eyelids gently. To make him feel better.  
Bruce's tears were now mere dark stains on his skin and on Tony's arm. Tony could see how Bruce's skin stuck together because of the tears and how his nose seemed a little puffier and how his eyelashes were a little darker than normal.  
He decided to act on his previous thoughts and he slowly leaned forward, being wary of Bruce's reaction and looking at him as if for permission. Bruce only gave him a faint smile but it said everything. It said everything he knew the other man longed to say but was too exhausted to.   
Tony leaned forward and closed his eyes as he gently kissed Bruce on the forehead. It was short and soft and sweet.   
He withdrew a little and moved down to gently kiss Bruce's eyelids as if to remove the fear, pain, agony, and everything else from him. From the place that showed the most of one's emotion.   
He didn't move his lips as they made contact with the other man's skin. Instead, they just rested there.   
Tony could feel the slowing of Bruce's body from the burst of emotions. When he was sure the other man was okay, he waited a bit longer. Keeping the position. Holding Bruce together until he was sure he could stay together.  
After what seemed like hours, Tony moved himself from where he was wrapped around Bruce and signaled to the other man where they were going.   
Bruce followed, albeit slowly, and Tony shifted his boyfriend's weight so the billionaire was holding the most of it.   
He then moved them slowly over to the bed next to them.   
He felt a slight wave of heat come over them.   
JARVIS must've turned the temperature up, Tony thought with a proud and grateful smile. God, how he loved his AI.  
Tony sat Bruce on the near side of the bed. The other scientist was sitting on the edge of the bed and his gaze lifted from the wall up to Tony. To look in his brown eyes, the love for Bruce swirling in them. Filling him up.   
Tony smiled back a warm smile. Not his signature smirk or "I-told-you-so" look. His loving look. One he'd never seen him wear for anyone else except Bruce. Not even Pepper.   
Just Bruce.  
The shorter man's gaze looked down at their intertwined hands, still smiling.  
"Don't go," Bruce said.  
Tony looked back up at him and squeezed his hand in answer.  
"Stay with me, Tony."  
"Of course I will, Bruce," Tony answered in a mere whisper. He wanted Bruce to feel safe. To feel loved. To know he was.  
Tony kept his hold on Bruce's hand as he slowly walked back from Bruce and around the bed. He sat down on the far side of the bed, still holding Bruce's hand firmly, not wanting to ever let go of the man sitting on the bed with him.   
They gazed into each others' eyes, not wanting to sever the connection. The comfort.  
Bruce took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, letting it fill him up, then exhaling.   
He paused.

Then smiled a weak grin - the only kind he could manage right now.

"I guess you make me whole," he said.


End file.
